


As I Did

by shuanime



Series: How We Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: Fluffy shaving foam and bona fide declarations of love





	As I Did

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how you're supposed to shave faces. i'm sorry. i don't own a razor. i don't own a husband either. dang it.
> 
> also joshua here has issues but that might be because i'm kind of self-projecting or i just really like sad joshua but it's hard to make him sad when he's with jeonghan
> 
> anyways you're about to witness badly written dialogue but enjoy nonetheless! love u and ur fave colour <3

“Shaving,” Joshua’s sleepy voice reverberates in their tiled bathroom. “Aren't we running late?”

He groggily grabs his towel from the rack just beside the sink where his husband is and swings it over his neck. He stops for a moment to look at Jeonghan on the mirror, and he finds himself forced to stare a little. The sight of shaving foam makes him oddly… giddy.

“You know I can’t go to work with this patchy mess.” Jeonghan scrapes off a trail of shaving foam with his dollar-store razor, and Joshua gawks at how satisfying it looks.

Jealousy creeps up on his veins. Why can't he grow facial hair?

He pushes the thought aside since he knows it's selfish for him to want something just so he can get rid of it. Perhaps that is a harsh way to put it, but he can't help that, too.

“Can I try?” The words are out of his mouth before he could stop them. He knows they're running late. He knows he should be nagging Jeonghan to wash up faster, but he just really, badly wants to shave his husband’s face for some reason.

Jeonghan’s hand halted at that, and he raised a funny eyebrow at the younger. If it was someone else, Joshua would have backed away in a corner and muttered a string of apologies for being too intrusive, but he figures his husband would not appreciate that, so he lets the hopeful look stay on his face, eventually coaxing Jeonghan into understanding what he meant by _try._

The older handed him the razor, and Joshua visibly _vibrates_ with excitement that even Jeonghan couldn't hold back a small laugh. Joshua sat himself next to the sink with his husband's hands supporting him by the waist should he fall. 

“If you cut me,” Jeonghan warns, lower lip jutting out exaggeratedly. “I’ll cry.”

The younger shakes his head abruptly, mumbling about what a big baby Jeonghan must be if he really cries, and starts to tug, gently of course, at the skin with no foam on it. He begins with short, firm strokes, rinsing the foam off the razor from time to time.

Joshua didn't notice right away, but he finds his legs around Jeonghan’s waist, feet crossed together on his husband’s lower back in an attempt to keep him close enough so he can shave the sideburns properly but far enough so there's at least space between them. 

He then properly looks at Jeonghan's expression, checking for any sign of discomfort, but the man is grinning widely and, if he may add, stupidly.

He looks like he's fondly enjoying every second of it, or maybe that's just Joshua’s arrogant thinking. Or maybe Jeonghan is his other half and he knows by heart how every muscle on his whole head and body works, but he just doesn't want to assume how the other feels. 

Or maybe Joshua should just stop overthinking everything to madness.

“You’re being awfully clingy today, huh. _Aren’t we running late?_ " Jeonghan mimics, his teasing tone rich as always.

Joshua decides to ignore that and defend himself with a harmless jab at his husband's ego. “Did you know that men who can grow beards are prone to baldness?”

Jeonghan gapes at him, offended. 

“I did _not._ ”

“Well, now you do.” The younger smirks playfully, squealing lightly when Jeonghan softly pinched at his sides. He then slaps the older’s shoulder with his free hand in annoyance. He has a razor in his hand. Everybody knows you can't tickle a razor-wielding warrior or else you’ll get cut.

“How did you know about that?”

Joshua shrugs as he sets the razor down on the sink beside him far from his husband’s beautiful face. 

“I remember feeling bad since I can't grow a beard because apparently beards make you look wise, so I researched about how to grow a beard because I wanted to look wi- _Oh, shut your face. You’ll look stupid with a beard._ ”

The older’s eyebrows danced goofily, fully aware of his annoyance. Joshua exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and huffed.

“I thought you like it when I rub my stubble on you,” Jeonghan says, his voice suddenly sultry that it makes Joshua’s neck heat up.

“I never said that.”

The older’s hands stroke at his sides. “But that's what your pretty little noises tell me whenever I rub my cheeks on the insides of your thighs.”

Joshua, albeit red as a tomato, gathers the courage to pull back and take one long look at his love, noting how his face is half-shaven and the other half still slathered with shaving foam, and then Joshua laughs his silly laugh, wheezing hideously.

“What are you laughing about?” Jeonghan raises an offended eyebrow at his sudden fit of giggles. 

He was really going for something completely different from funny.

The younger raises an eyebrow back and gestured towards the mirror, eliciting a soft hum of acknowledgement from the older.

“Whoa,” Jeonghan marvels. 

“So?”

“Yeah. I do look stupid with a full beard,” he sulks.

“Aw, don't be too sad, baby. You only look half-stupid.”

Jeonghan snakes his arms around his waist. Joshua just giggles as he fits himself perfectly in his husband's embrace. 

“I’m full-stupidly in love with you, though,” he declares sincerely with his half-shaven face.

The younger smiles, but he doesn't smile his eye smile. He smiles that way, and Jeonghan knows what's going to come next, but he leaves it be. 

Joshua continues shaving his face in silence. He did everything: wiped the excess foam off and pat a bit of Jeonghan's favourite aftershave. The younger even admired his work for a bit and placed a small kiss on his nose that made Jeonghan's heart flutter like when he first met the man that held the universe in his eyes. 

Just like this. Joshua shaving his face for him. Joshua in his arms. Joshua kissing his nose. Joshua’s forehead on his. Joshua. He wants every moment in his life to be full of Joshua.

But not exactly like this when unspoken words still surround them. Jeonghan tenses a bit, waiting for Joshua to voice out his thoughts.

“Can you please promise me you're still full-stupidly in love with me?” Joshua suddenly asks, interrupting his husband's quiet concern. His voice laced with need for reassurance.

Jeonghan lets out the breath that he didn't know he was holding, relieved that it's something he can answer and do. For some reason, worst-case scenarios played in his head in that short span of silence, and he just has no idea how he would handle it if Joshua suddenly asks for a divorce so he can run away with a man named John who doesn't pinch his butt in public and can speak english fluently.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan sighs with a smile the younger’s too familiar with.

When they were just college students, dating and fooling around, it once crossed Joshua's mind that he wouldn't be able to leave this man if he continues smiling at him like that. Jeonghan never stopped since. And Joshua won't leave him even if he did.

He just can't believe Jeonghan is still smiling at him like that is all.

“I love you.” 

The words left the younger’s lips naturally before the older could say anything. And the weight of them feels surreal. And the dulcet tones of how Joshua said them make Jeonghan’s dreams a reality. 

So he replies with his heart.

“I love you, too. I love you just the same as I did the day I fell in love with you.”

Tears fall. 

A second passes.

And they seal it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> dang it jihan now you're late for work 
> 
>  
> 
> if you enjoyed reading that, please consider buying me a cup of [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3PEE8) as support <3
> 
>  
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: dulcetshua


End file.
